1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatically adjusting recording periods depending on run-time variations of recorded content, such as but not limited to adjusting a beginning or ending of a recording period depending on whether a recorded television program is running shorter or longer than its scheduled run-time
2. Background Art
The broadcast or transmission of television programs and other types of content is typically based on a scheduled run-time wherein the run-time specifies a period of time during which the program will be available. The run-time is defined by a scheduled starting and ending time, such from 1 pm to 4 pm. Not all programs start or finish at the scheduled starting or ending times. The actual length of a sporting event, awards show, or other live event may actually run longer or shorter than the scheduled run-time.
Electronic programming guides (EPGs), digital video recorders (DVRs), and other interfaces and/or devices used to record or to direct the recording of content rely on the scheduled run-time to set a recording period during which the content is actively recorded. If the actual program length differs from the scheduled run-time, the recording length differs from that which is necessary to record the actual showing of the program. This can result in too little or too much recording of the television channel or content stream showing the program.
Ending the recording period after the actual completion of the program is more preferable than ending the recording prior to the actual completion of the program. A recording system may provide a user with an option to add additional recording time to the end of the scheduled run-time in the hope of assuring that the additional, user selected period is sufficient to cover the actual ending of the program should the program run past the scheduled recording time. In some cases, this additional recording time may simply result in excessive, unnecessary recordings and in other cases, it still may not be sufficient to record the actual completion of the program.